Arigatou
by Grey Blossom
Summary: Gunung es. Ya, kau bagaikan gunung es. Begitu keras, dan.. dingin.. Sungguh butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa mencairkan mu Menjadikan mu air yang mengalir, begitu tenang, dan jernih Ya, begitu lama.. Karena itulah, perjuangan ku dimulai dari sekarang/"Jangan.. pergi lagi.. Sasuke-kun.."
1. Chapter 1

**Arigatou**

Uhm.. no bacot aja deng buat kali ini :D

Yang penting, happy reading ..readers-sama.. ^^

.

.

.

Warning!

Typo(s), Feel nya kurang, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Aga OOC (maybe), Jauh dari kata 'PERPEK' (?)

Dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya

.

.

.

**Arigatou**

.

.

.

Gunung es. Ya, kau bagaikan gunung es. Begitu keras, dan.. dingin..

Sungguh butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa mencairkan mu

Menjadikan mu air yang mengalir, begitu tenang, dan jernih

Ya, begitu lama..

Karena itulah, perjuangan ku dimulai dari sekarang

.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tegap didepan gerbang kokoh desa Konoha. Desa yang dulu sempat ditinggalkan nya. Hanya demi membalaskan dendam sesaat terhadap kakak nya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi. Dan sekarang? Hanya sesal yang membekas. Ya, pria dingin ini menyesal telah membunuh kakak kandung nya sendiri tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Masih diingat nya dengan jelas senyuman rapuh Itachi yang bersimbah darah karena Sasuke sebelum ia merenggut nyawa, ditangan adik nya sendiri.

"Gomen.. Itachi-nii.." Bibir tipis pemuda 18 tahun ini berucap pelan. Ia menundukan wajah nya. Membuat beberapa helaian biru kelam itu jatuh menutupi pinggiran wajah sempurna nya.

Kini, Sasuke masih berdiri disini. Didepan gerbang desa kelahiran nya. "Apa benar yang kulakukan ini? Hm? Kembali kesini dengan tubuh nista, penghianat desa. Cih kau bahkan takan dilirik oleh mereka nantinya" ia kembali berucap pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, tubuh tegap itu berbalik, bersiap melangkah berlawan arah dari gerbang. Sesaat sebelum_

"Sasuke-kun"

_ada yang memanggilnya.

Tubuh Sasuke sontak menegang mendengar panggilan itu. Suara nya masih sama, tenang, dan mengalun lembut. Sanggupkah dirinya melihat lagi perempuan yang telah ditinggalkan nya selama ini? Yang telah disakitinya berulang-ulang, bahkan sampai mencoba membunuhnya.

Haruno Sakura, salah satu kunoichi handal di desa ini. Gadis kecil yang dulunya terus menerus membututi nya kemanapun ia pergi. Yang dulu nya selalu membawa bekal lebih banyak untuk dibagi dengan nya. Yang dulu nya rela memanjangkan rambut merah muda nya agar Sasuke sedikit meliriknya, karna yang Sakura tau, lelaki yang disukai nya ini menyukai perempuan yang berambut panjang. Banyak yang dikorbankan Sakura. Tapi tidak satupun yang dihiraukan nya.

"Teme! Kau kembali!" kali ini Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto yang berseru memanggil nya. Terselip nada kegembiraan dalam suara shinobi pemilik Kyuubi ini.

Tapi Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Ia masih memunggungi teman _ralat_ mantan teman satu tim nya dulu. Tim 7

Merasa yang dipanggil masih diam, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura berjalan mendekat padanya. Dan berdiri tepan dihadapan nya.

"Teme apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo masuk ke gerbang.. Ayo kita kembali.. Kita kembali pada tim 7.. Hidup bersama-sama seperti dulu lagi.."

"Tidak bisa"

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menundukan wajah nya. Perasaan nya begitu senang ketika tau Sasuke berdiri di gerbang Konoha. Tapi itu hancur saat Sasuke bilang tidak bisa.

"Aku.. terlalu kotor untuk kembali tinggal disini" Gumam Sasuke pelan

"Jangan bilang begitu Teme.. Warga desa pasti mau menerima kau kembali.. Lihat! Kau pahlawan. Kau menyelamatkan dunia dari Madara" Ya, saat perang dunia shinobi, Sasuke malah berbalik menyerang Madara dan membantu Konoha mengalahkan salah satu anggota Uchiha itu. Sampai akhirnya Madara kalah dan mati dalam pertempuran.

"Tapi aku sempat menghianati desa. Aku pernah membunuh beberapa shinobi Konoha" Sasuke diam sejenak. "bahkan hampir membunuh kalian"

"Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti Sasuke-kun.. Dulu kau sedang jatuh dalam kegelapan sementara. Tapi aku yakin kau sudah berubah" Sakura berucap parau

"Satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi sudah mati. Bahkan aku sendiri yang membunuhnya. Aku sendirian"

"Ja-jadi kau tidak menyayangi kami?"

"Kalian kusayangi dalam arti yang berbeda"

Diam. Semua merasa tersakiti disini. Hingga Naruto berdecih pelan.

"Kau tidak sekuat yang ku kukira Teme" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kalau sendiri kan ada teman"

"Kau tidak tau susah nya hidup sendirian selama 10 tahun!" Sasuke meninggikan nada biacara nya. Setelah seluruh keluarga nya dibantai habis oleh Itachi, ia memang hidup sendirian. Itulah sebab munculnya sifat dingin pada diri Sasuke

"Kau fikir kami semua itu apa?! Hantu?! Selama ini kami menemani mu!" Naruto benar-benar naik pitam. Mukanya memerah menahan amarah yang siap keluar. Namun redam kala Sakura mengelus pelan punggung nya. Sentuhan Sakura membuat nya sedikit tenang. Ya, sedikit.

"Sabar Naruto.. Biacaralah baik-baik.." Ujar Sakura lembut sambil masih mengelus punggung Naruto

"Buka mata mu Sasuke. Kalau kau lari kau akan semakin sepi"

Uchiha bunsu ini tersenyum miris "Sudahlah.. dari dulu aku memang selalu sendiri"

"Kau sendiri karena kau menutup diri pada semua yang tersenyum pada mu. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan itu?" Naruto masih dengan wajah kesal nya. Ia kini membuang muka

"Aku sudah mencoba terbuka. Tapi hasilnya sama. Hatiku sudah terlanjur membeku"

Atmosfer dingin disekitar tiga orang dewasa ini begitu terasa. Hingga Sasuke mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi, kearah hutan. Ia begitu tak yakin untuk kembali.

TAP

Bahkan sudah satu langkah ia beranjak_

SET

_tapi sebuah tangan halus menahan tangan nya. Membuatnya diam, tak melanjutkan langkah-langkah selanjutnya

"Jangan.. pergi lagi.. Sasuke-kun.." Sakura, gadis musim semi ini mencengkram erat tangan kokoh Sasuke. Suara nya mulai bergetar. Bibir pink nya digigitnya keras-keras.

'Tidak.. Jangan menangis. Sasuke-kun tidak suka gadis cengeng' lirih Sakura dalam hati. Walaupun jauh didasar hatinya, ingin rasanya menangis meraung-raung menahan Sasuke. Tapi ia tahan, ia tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan sosok yang dicintainya.

"A-aku.. Tidak ingin.. Kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya.. Hiks.." Sakura kembali berucap tapi kali ini disertai tetesan-tetesan bening yang lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Pertahan nya rubuh..

Naruto yang melihat kejadian ini, hanya bisa menahan sakit didada nya, kala melihat wanita yang dicintainya begitu takut kehilangan Sasuke. 'Ya, Sasuke memang selalu ada didalam hati mu'

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Jangan salah, pria ini juga tidak tega mendengar isakan Sakura. Ini.. membuatnya sedikit goyah

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan nya perlahan. "Kutub Utara yang begitu dingin saja bisa mencair. Kehangatan dan waktu itu ajaib, bisa mencairkan gunung-gunung es disana. Begitupun dengan mu. Kalau kau terus mendapat kehangatan, seiring berjalan nya waktu kau akan cair"

"Hn. Itu tidak berlaku bagiku"

Naruto menggeram pelan "Kau ini memang apa? Semua manusia sama Teme. Pasti ada alasan untuk bertahan"

"Yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar Sasuke-kun.. Masih ada harapan, jangan berkata seolah kau adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan didunia. Semua orang punya masalah. Dan mereka mau mencari jalan keluar nya. Kau hanya membutuhkan kehangatan dari teman-teman" Ucap Sakura. Kini kepala nya tak lagi menunduk. Dan air matanya pun sudah berhenti, digantikan dengan senyuman tulus yang dituju pada Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat ambisi Sakura kembali tersenyum miris 'Aku hanya bisa berdiri didepan pintu hatimu saja'

Sasuke berbalik, berdiri didepan Sakura. Menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar "Kau yakin dengan kata-katamu?"

Rambut merah muda milik Sakura bergoyang-goyang, seiring dengan anggukan mantap yang diciptakan nya. Juga senyum semangat nya. "Tentu saja Sasuke-kun.. Kita semua akan membantumu keluar dari neraka kesepian, dan membawamu pada surga persahabatan.. Yakin lah.." Senyuman Sakura semakin lebar. Semakin antusias karena mendapat respon berarti dari pria dihadapan nya.

"Kalian yakin bisa melakukan apa yang kalian katakan?" Suara barithone Sasuke terdengar lagi. Kali ini ia juga menatap Naruto yang berusaha menyembunyikan raut sakit hatinya, dengan sebuah anggukan seperti yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Kupegang kata-kata kalian"

"ITU BAGUS!" Naruto melompat-lompat kegirangan, yang malah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

"AYO KITA MASUK TEME!" Pria berambut duren ini tak menghiraukan death glare yang diluncurkan kedua teman nya pada nya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk kedalam gerbang Konoha yang terbuka lebar. "SEMUA PASTI SENANG KAU KEMBALI!"

BUAK!

Satu bogem mentah didapat nya dari Sakura. Kini kepala duren nya terdapat benjolan besar akibat hadiah dari Sakura barusan.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu Baka!" Seru Sakura dengan alis yang berkedut

"Hn" Sasuke ikut menimpal. Bukan, tapi bergumam

"Ittai~ Sakura-chan.. Kau jahat sekali ttebayo.." Naruto meringis kesakitan, kedua tangan nya kini bertengger manis mengusap kepala yang dibogem Sakura

"Suruh siapa teriak-teriak" Ucap Sakura dengan tampang watados

"Aish.. Yasudah, aku duluan ya.. Oh ya, SasuTeme, selamat datang kembali di desa Konoha" Kata Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Ia mulai berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih diam ditempat. Sambil berjalan, Naruto kembali tersenyum. Tapi kali ini bukan senyuman miris, melainkan senyum yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Ya..semacam senyum penguat. 'Karena Sasuke yang kini ada dalam hatimu, akan selalu berada ditempat nya'

"Okaeri.. Sasuke-kun.." Sakura berucap pelan sembari menatap tulus pada Sasuke. Pipi nya kini diwarnai garis-garis merah muda

"Hn. Tadaima"

Mendapat jawaban tak terduga dari Sasuke, pipi Sakura semakin memerah. Senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibir nya. "Un" Sakura mengangguk lagi.

Dan mereka pun berjalan santai memasuki Desa. Dalam hatinya, Sasuke sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali mengabdi pada Konoha. Dan tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan tempat ini.. Juga.. Gadis disamping nya

'Kau benar.. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanyalah.. Kehangatan dari teman-teman'

**~OWARI or TBC?~**

.

Huaaa.. Fanfict abal macam apa ini?! ToT tunggu".. sebelum readers gebukin Grey, biar Grey sendiri yang gebukin diri sendiri. Aheheh.. :D

Maap ff nya kependekan gini.. Pasaran, OOC, ga seru, datar, huaaa,, Grey ampe ga bisa sebutin kekurangan nya satu-satu.. T_T

Jadi.. sebenernya ini cerita belum selsai..

Tergantung kalian yang mau dilanjut apa enggak..

Pliiisss.. maapin Grey .. *gelundungan*

Jadi.. mau kasih kritik saran dikolom review..? ^_^

#Grey


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou chap.2**

Mweheheh.. ini chap dua nya kupersembahkan pada reders terhormat.. :D

Ah iya, mungkin chapter 2 ini ada bagian humornya. Mungkin loh.. grey ngerasa feel nya bener-bener kurang, dan krenyesss.. alias garing gitu ToT

Langsung aja ya.. Happy Reading Readers-sama.. :)

.

.

.

Warning!

Typo(s), Feel nya kurang, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Aga OOC (maybe), Jauh dari kata 'PERPEK' (?)

Dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya

.

.

.

**Arigatou**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita muda_ ah, bukan, hanya tampilan nya saja yang terlihat muda, pada kebenaran nya, usia nya kini sudah menginjak setengah abad. Tapi tetap saja, jika hanya dilihat sekilas, wanita berjabatan Hokage desa Konoha ini seperti baru berumur 25. Fantastis. Tidak ada kerutan kerutan khas pada kulit selayaknya manusia berumur 50 tahun, kulit wanita ini begitu kencang dan mulus. Tak dapat dipungkiri, wanita ini memang cantik, helaian pirang pucatnya diikat dua kebelakang. Juga mata bermanik hazel yang menawan.

Kini kedua siku tangan nya menumpu pada sebuah meja kokoh berwarna coklat dalam sebuah ruangan yang, bisa dibilang luas untuk ruangan nya. Ruangan sang Hokage. Sedangkan kedua telapak tangan nya yang disatukan dengan sedikit mengepal itu berposisi didagu nya. Dengan ekspresi datarnya, ia menatap tiga manusia remaja yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau kembali"

Suara itu memecah keheningan yang memang sedari tadi melanda diantara mereka. Manik coklat nya kini hanya melihat lurus kedepan, kearah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Apa tujuan mu datang kesini?"

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian mulai mengucapkan beberapa kata selain 'Hn' kebanggan nya "Aku ingin kembali mengabdi pada Konoha"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn"

"Tidak semudah itu. Kau akan kuberi hukuman karena pernah menghianati desa, membunuh beberapa shinobi disini, dan berniat menghancurkan desa ini"

"Hn"

Tsunade mendengus. Tidak adakah kata lain yang bisa diucapkan lelaki ini selain ucapan ambigu tanpa arti? Ia mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan nya, dan menyenderkan punggung nya dikursi yang diduduki nya.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan Sasuke dan Tsunade.

"Kau akan kuberi misi solo tingkat A selama 6 tahun tanpa henti" Tenggorokan Sakura dan Naruto tercekat. Bola mata mereka membola. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih setia memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Ta-tapi nona Tsunade, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Protes Sakura pelan. Wajahnya menampilkan raut kehawatiran yang teramat sangat. Hei, siapa yang rela melihat orang yang dicintai menghadapi bahaya selama 6 tahun lamanya?

" Sakura-san benar Nona, itu terlalu membahayakan nya" Sahut seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dibelakang Tsunade, ia membawa seekor.. babi kecil dalam pelukan nya

"Hm.. Baiklah.. Akan kuubah hukuman mu"

Kini ketiga remaja itu menghela nafas lega.

"Kau dapat hukuman mati"

Seketika, semua orang diruangan itu _minus Tsunade_ kembali membelalak. Jantung mereka berpacu cepat. Bukan nya meringankan hukuman, Tsunade malah lebih menaikan hukuman nya.

"AAAPPPPAAAAA?!" Sungguh teriakan yang membahana yang didengar Tsunade barusan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, Sakura dan Shizune pelakunya. Sasuke? Image nya akan hancur dalam sekejap bila ia ikut-ikutan. Tapi bukan artinya Sasuke tidak takut akan hukuman yang diberikan Tsunade padanya, ia merasakan nya, tapi hanya sedikit. Ya, sedikit. 'Kurasa.. Aku pantas mendapatkan itu' Batin Sasuke, disertai senyum miris, tanpa menghilangkan wajah datarnya.

"Obaa-chan.. Bukan itu maksud kami.. Kami ini meminta keringanan untuk hukuman Sasuke, bukan menambah berat hukuman nya… Ayolah, jangan bunuh dia.. Aku bahkan belum sempat menghantamkan rasengan ku pada nya.." Naruto histeris, wajah nya kini menampilkan raut yang sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Bayangkan saja, bola mata yang membulat lebar, mulut yang menganga dengan tidak elitnya, juga gerakan tangan nya yang menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke penuh perasaan (baca : penuh tenaga).

Tunggu, apa tadi katanya? 'Obaa-chan'? Ckck.. Naruto memang terlalu jujur.

"Kalian fikir aku serius? Dasar bocah polos. Begitu saja percaya"

Krik krik krik

"JA-JADI ITU BOHONG?!" Naruto semakin mengeluarkan suara cempreng nya pada Tsunade, wajah nya yang memang absurd semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Shizune, sudah sweat drop dari tadi. Jangan tanya Sasuke, karna sepertinya walaupun gelombanng tsunami berada didepan mata nya pun ia tak akan pernah melepas wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mati secepat itu. Membuatnya menderita lebih menyenangkan" Tsunade menatap Sasuke, disertai sebuah smirk tipis disudut bibirnya. "Dan aku tau apa hukuman yang pantas untuknya"

"Cacuke-nii.. Aku juga mau naik kepundakmu!"

"Tidak! Aku lebih dulu!"

"Kalian halus mengalah pada pelempuan.. Sebaiknya aku duluan"

"Hei! Aku cudah menganteli dali tadi!"

"Kau balu datang, aku yang halusnya dapat gililan"

"Cacuke-nii cudah janji kalau cetelah Konohamalu, aku yang selanjutnya"

"Cacuke-nii sudah melamalku, dan sebental lagi kami akan menikah"

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku cudah membeli tiket untuk naik. Kalian halus membialkanku naik duluan"

"Tidak bica! Halus aku!

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Tidak! Aku dulu!

"DIAM!"

Hening. Hanya suara dengusan keras yang keluar dari seorang pemuda tampan bersurai dark blue ini. Ia menatap jengah pada belasan, bukan, bahkan puluhan anak kecil didepan nya, yang kini tengah memandang nya dengan takut-takut.

Anak mana yang tidak kaget saat mendengar sebuah seruan mengerikan. Juga mendapat hadiah berupa lirikan tajam bagai elang yang siap mengoyak tubuh mangsanya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Bola mata mereka mulai berkaca-kaca

"Mweeeeee….."

Sudut-sudut bibir mereka mengkung kebawah

"Hyaaaaaa…! Okaa chan!..."

Dan tangisan pun, pecah

Uchiha Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut nya. Geraman-geraman kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia mengusap asal wajah rupawannya, disertai gumaman 'Hagh..' yang meluncur dengan sempurna.

Hum, untuk apa ia berada disekeliling makhluk yang menurutnya menyebalkan ini?

Tanyakan pada Hokage-sama yang memberi nya hukuman tak lazim ini. Ya, hukuman yang dimaksud Tsunade adalah mengurus anak-anak titipan orang tua yang sibuk dan tak sempat mengurus anaknya.

Tepat! Tempat penitipan anak.

Ia harus menjalani hukuman ini juga beberapa latihan khusus untuk nya yang notabene merupakan mantan missing-nin Konoha ini selama 3 tahun. Ia dikembalikan Tsunade pada tim 7, tim nya dulu. Bersama Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Kakashi.

Jika disuruh memilih, ia akan lebih memilih menjalankan misi tingkat A selama 6 tahun daripada berurusan dengan anak kecil seperti sekarang.

BRAKK!

Bunyi daun pintu yang dibuka secara kasar itu menambah suasana berisik dalam sebuah ruangan penuh mainan anak kecil disini. Dan sesosok gadis manis berhelaian merah muda pun muncul dari balik daun pintu yang baru saja dibuka nya.

Emerald nya buru-buru menatap sekumpulan anak kecil yang menangis didepan Sasuke yang hanya diam.

Dan mungkin aku harus menarik lagi kata 'manis' pada paragraf sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

TAP TAP TAP

Bunyi hentakan sepatu dengan aspal itu lah yang merupakan satu-satunya suara yang dapat terdengar jelas diantara dua insan berbeda gender yang kini berjalan tenang di gelapnya malam. Menyusuri jalan-jalan desa yang tak terlalu ramai.

Salah satu dari mereka sedikit mencuri pandang pada orang yang kini berjalan disamping nya.

"Naruto-kun.."

Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang namanya disebut. Ia masih tetap menatap lurus kedepan sambil berjalan. Tatapan nya kosong, seperti menerawang ke suatu hal.

"Naruto-kun.." Panggilnya lagi. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Ia tetap tidak putus asa. Menarik nafas panjang, ia kembali berbicara.

"Bintang-bintang malam ini cantik ya, sama cantik nya dengan bunga-bunga sakura dimusim semi.." Gadis ini tersenyum lembut, masih sambil melirik-lirik pada Naruto diampingnya.

"Ya.. Sakura.. Memang cantik"

Kali ini Naruto menjawab. Tapi pandangan nya tetap sama seperti sebelum nya, ia seakan masih berada dialam bawah sadarnya. Tapi disertai dengan senyum tipis yang begitu hangat.

Gadis disamping Naruto menundukan wajahnya. Dibawah sana, senyum kecut tercipta dibibirnya. Mata nya berubah sendu, dan perlahan digigitnya bibir nya sendiri.

"Sakura.." Naruto menelengkan wajah nya kesamping, kearah perempuan yang sedari tadi berjalan bersamana nya

Dan mata biru saphirenya sontak membulat. "Hi-Hinata.. Maksud ku_"

"Sakura memang cantik Naruto-kun.. Benar-benar cantik.." Hinata_gadis tadi_ mengangkat kepala nya yang tertunduk. Dan menyunggingkan senyum yang kini lebih baik dari senyum sebelumnya.

Sakura yang dibicarakan nya bukanlah bunga sakura, tapi Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang ia tau disukai Naruto, lelaki yang dicintainya.

Naruto menunduk, dan berhenti berjalan. Membuat Hinata juga ikut berhenti.

"Maafkan aku.." Ya, Naruto memang tau jika Hinata menyukainya. Ia tau itu sejak lama, tapi hatinya, tak bisa terbuka bagi gadis berambut violet lembut ini. Lebih tepatnya, belum terbuka.

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun.. Aku mengerti" Suara Hinata mengalun lembut, terdengar begitu ikhlas.

"Ayo Naruto-kun.. Hari semakin malam, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang" Ajak Hinata. Ia menatap Naruto yang masih saja menunduk.

"Uhm.. baiklah.." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian tersenyum pada Hinata. Senyum yang baru pertama kali ini diperlihatkannya pada gadis ini. Karena biasanya, Sakura lah yang mendapatkan.

"Ayo kita pulang.. Hinata..chan"

Dan satu genggaman hangat pada tangan Hinata membuat pipinya berubah warna menjadi sedikit memerah. Juga tambahan suffiks yang diucapkan Naruto pada akhir kata ia menyebutnya nama nya, menambah degupan jantung yang semakin menggila.

Pria pemilik Kyuubi ini menarik pelan tangan Hinata yang berada dalam genggaman nya. Dan mulai kembali berjalan menuju kediaman masing-masing.

"Sasuke-kun.." Panggil Sakura pelan. Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk diatas sebuah bukit tak jauh dari tempat penitipan anak yang baru mereka tinggalkan.

Gadis berambut bak gulali ini mendongak kearah hamparan permadani kelam yang seakan tak berujung dengan Kristal bersinar yang kelap-kelip.

"Hn?"

"Bintang nya banyak ya.. Indah sekali"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap langit seperti yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Kau tidak suka liat langit ya?"

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"Membuatku teringat pada luka lama" Langit malam, inilah saksi bisu nya saat membunuh Itachi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan nya dari langit kelam itu, dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ummm.. kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi plester untuk lukamu.." Ucap Sakura sambil menarik sudut bibir nya

"Bukan luka luar.. Tapi luka dalam. Luka didalam hatiku"

"Maksud ku juga begitu kok.." Sakura melebarkan senyumnya "Aku.. Ah, maksudku, kami semua akan mencoba mengobati, dan menutup luka hati mu itu, sampai tidak akan terbuka lagi. Kami akan merawat nya.." Kata Sakura mantap. Ia masih setia menatap wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku pasien sekarat yang harus dirawat?" Jawab Sasuke dingin. Onix nya sedikit melirik pada Sakura

Emerald Sakura bercahaya, semakin dalam menatap Sasuke. "Kau memang tidak sekarat, tapi hatimu.. Hatimu yang yang sekarat. Maka dari itu, aku dan teman-teman mau menjadi obat, infuse, stetoskop, dokter, suster, bahkan alat medis lainnya, untuk merawat luka mu.."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "kenapa?" ia menelengkan wajahnya pada gadis pinky disampingnya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja agar hati mu cepat sadar.. Sadar dan lihat kami semua disini menunggu hati mu bangun" Sakura kembali mendongak, menatap langit malam yang masih sama.

Pria berambut emo ini menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Senyuman tipis itu tercipta, benar-benar tipis hingga Sakura sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

SET..

Hangat.. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.. ia melirik tangan nya, digenggam erat oleh pria yang dicintainya.

Kali ini Sasuke ikut mendongak menatap bintang bintang kecil diatas sana.

"Arigatou.."

**~TBC~**

Weeeh.. selse juga chap.2 nya :D

Gimana..? ._. Sejelek apa ff ini? ToT

Apa mengakibatkan korban? xD

Grey ga tanggung jawap loooh..

Maap alurnya kecepetan dan ga nentu gini.. Juga bahasa yang mungkin abal ga jelas..

Okey, bolh dong kritik saran nya dikolom review…? :D

#Grey


End file.
